One More Minute
by McMax
Summary: What it a certain vision lasted just one more minute. Spoiler: Retreat Hell


One More Minute by McMax. Spoiler: Retreat, Hell! Rating PG- 13  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to NOT ME.  
Summary: What if a certain vision lasted just one minute longer.  
  
Commander Harmon Rabb held an ice pack on the back of his head. It was helping to ease the throbbing that resulted from the Admiral's chair tipping over with him and Harm hitting his head on the floor. Harm wondered if AJ Chegwidden had rigged the chair to assassinate any one who sits in it thus insuring that he will never be retired. The door to the office opened and Harm look over wondering who would come in with out being announced by the Yeoman.  
  
When he saw his visitor the annoyance over them not being announced was forgotten, the pain in his head was forgotten, breathing was almost forgotten! For there stood Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie but not looking like the Mac he saw this morning, all prim and proper in Marine uniform, but looking like the most beautiful and desirable woman in the world! She is wearing a long dress of white silk. It hugs the sinuous curves of her body and makes her look like she is covered in cream. Mac walks into the office and says quite matter-of-factly.  
  
"It's going to rain this afternoon. It's perfect weather for making love."  
  
Harm gazed at the woman who was both the great love of his life and his most blazing passion. Since that day in Sidney airport he had taken all that feeling and pressed it into a tight ball deep in his soul, the ring on her finger told him that she didn't want him she wanted Mic Brumby. But she was here now, her warm brown gold-flecked eyes shining with desire for him, she wanted him! And that tight ball of love deep in his soul exploded. Harm couldn't help but to smile and the words just came out of his mouth.  
  
"You all to know, sweet thing."  
  
Mac could not have more stunned if Harm started to bark like a dog. Did he call me sweet thing?! Mac was worried, Bud told her about Harm's accident, but it was obvious that he was hurt more than they thought. What else could explain his calling her an endearment and that smile, not the "fly-boy" smile that she loved but a different smile, one that made a warm flutter travel though her body.  
  
Mac gave Harm a smile so sexy that it made his heart start beating like night landing on a carrier. She strutted around the desk and stood in front of him and said in a warm, throaty voice.  
  
"You want to know how sweet." then she lick her lips.  
  
"Oh darling do I ever!" Harm gasped and stood up. Taking a step toward her he reached out with trembling hands to her waist and pulled her into his body, wrapping his arms around her. Mac placed her hands on his broad chest and slid them to his shoulders grasping them. She tipped her head back and as Harm lowered his head down to her glossy red mouth she purred "Harm!"  
  
Then their lips met.  
  
Mac gave Harm a worried look. She walked around the desk and stood in front of him and said in a voice full of concern.  
  
"Harm are you OK?"  
  
"Oh darling do I ever!" Harm gasped and stood up. Taking a step toward her he reached out with trembling hands to her waist and pulled her into his body, wrapping his arms around her. Mac placed her hands on his broad chest and when Harm pulled her close they slid up to his shoulders. She tipped her head back and saw the passion blazing in his eyes and as Harm lowered his head to her dark red mouth she squeaked, "Harm?"  
  
Then their lips met.  
  
They felt an almost electric spark flow through their bodies followed by a fierce heat. Harm sucked on Mac's soft lips and gently presses his tongue along the seam of her mouth. With a soft moan she opens mouth and sucks his tongue in. Harm explores the recesses of her sweet mouth, probing and licking her. Mac passively accepts this for a moment, then simultaneously with her arms wrapping around his neck, her tongue swirls and twists around his then she pushes her tongue into Harm's mouth. On and on the all consuming kiss went and the heated passion of it vaporize whatever they felt for Mic and Renee, they knew in their minds, hearts and souls that they were meant for each other and only each other. They fought the need for air believing that stopping this kiss would kill them, because underneath the passion was the fearful knowledge that they came too close to losing each other forever, but even they need to breathe and with a groan Harm release Mac's mouth and they each took a deep gasping breath.  
  
Harm clung to her, pulling her tightly against him, his roaming hands told him that there was no silk dress just the uniform but he didn't care, all that mattered was that his beloved Sarah was in his arms and she loved him as much as he loved her. They covered each other's faces with kisses and when their lips met they went into another long sizzling kiss. When this one ended Harm pulled his head back to look at her beautiful face. Blushing had given her olive complexion a soft glow, her kiss swollen lips were slightly parted and most of all her eyes, those wonderful chocolate eyes now almost black with love and need.  
  
"I love you Sarah!" Harm said, his voice trembling. "Oh God I love you!"  
  
Mac closed her eyes as the impact of Harm's declaration hit her Thank God!  
  
"And I love you Harmon Rabb!"  
  
Harm gave Mac a slow soft kiss, sweet with love. Then he grabbed her shoulders and spoke.  
  
"You're mine Sarah Mackenzie, mine! You are not going to marry Mic Brumby; you're going to tell him it's over! You're going to give back his ring," it this point he grabbed her left hand, pulled off the ring and press it into her palm and wrapping her fingers around it," and you are going to tell him that you are never going to see him again!"  
  
"Yes, Harm." Mac said. "I will tell him tonight." Mac stepped away from Harm and headed for the door, she was almost there when she stopped and turned around to face him. Harm had walked around the desk and was now standing in front of it. Mac quickly crossed the space to Harm and pressed herself tightly against him, reaching up she gently place her hands on ether side of his face and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"And you are mine Harm." She told him. "And after I end it with Mic he will need time to move out of my apartment, so I will be coming to your place and when I get there I don't want to fine so much as one blonde hair." Then she pulled Harm down to her mouth. It was a kiss hot with promise of what was to come.  
  
"Oh Sarah." Harm gasped as soon as he caught his breath." If you don't go now, I won't be able to let you."  
  
Mac rested her head on Harm's chest, hearing that his heart was beating as fast as her's was. She was looking at the Admiral's desk remembering all her fantasies about her and Harm and this desk, but this was not the right time. Tonight when they were free of all duty and there would be nobody else in their lives, then the time would be right and it would be beautiful. She took a couple of steps back from him and took a couple of deep breaths. Harm in an effort to get them both back in a JAG frame of mind he asks her.  
  
"Did you want something?"  
  
You, I want you! " I want you to authorize orders, I want to send Gunny to New Mexico to pick up my prisoner." Mac answered.  
  
"Fine by me." Harm said.  
  
Mac walked to the door and said. "I love you Harm."  
  
"I love you too, Sarah." Harm said.  
  
Mac left the office and Harm sat back down and put the ice pack where he needed it the most, his lap.  
  
That Night  
  
Harm lay in his bed looking over the newspaper when he notes movement out of the corner of his eye. Sarah Mackenzie comes out of his bathroom wrapped in a small gray bath towel. She stops and leaned against the glass block shower stall, a sultry smile on her face.  
  
"What are you thinking Mac?" Harm asks.  
  
"Oh, that a girl can't get to much of a good thing." Mac answered, as she looks Harm up and down. She stepped over to the bed, sat down and slid over to him. "And I was hoping that we could take up were we left off this morning." She moved closer to Harm and as her mouth closes with his she whispers "Harm."  
  
"Sarah." He returns.  
  
Then their lips met.  
  
This kiss was even more overwhelming that the first one, for now they knew that they belonged with each other, that the other loved them, truly loved. Suddenly Mac broke the kiss and pushed herself away from Harm turning her head and not even looking at him. Harm was shocked; he sat up. "Sarah?" he asks and when she still won't look at him he reaches out to her cupping her cheek to turn her head to him. He sees that her eyes are filled with tears.  
  
"Oh Harm, I'm so sorry!" She said, her voice breaking. " I took Mic's ring to hurt you and then I let the whole thing get completely out of hand. I led Mic on and then I hurt him so bad when I ended it tonight! I don't deserve to be happy, to be with you!" then she started to cry.  
  
"No Sarah, no baby don't cry, this is my fault. I loved you in Sydney and I loved you when I left to fly and I didn't have the guts to tell you that then! If I did then none of this would have happened and we would have been together. I'm sorry for what happen with Mic, blame me, but it would have been so much worst if you did marry him, for everyone. Please honey don't cry, all that matters now is that we are together now and I promise that I will make this up to you and nobody in this world deserves happiness more than you and that I will always love you." Harm said.  
  
Mac took a breath and with a corner of the towel wiped her tears. "From now on we only look to the future, we will only go forward and we will not let what happened rule us." Mac told Harm her voice although just above a whisper it rang with determination. Mac slid back from Harm a little and pulled the towel off herself and tossed it away. Harm gazed at her, overwhelmed by her beauty. His dreams didn't do her justice. She slid back up to him and reached out to him, pushing aside his crimson silk pajama top and placing her hands on his well-muscled chest. She leaned forward, bringing her lips to his and whispered.  
  
"Make love to me Harm!"  
  
Harm wrapped his arms around her and started a kiss that fanned the endless love between them to unappeasable passion. Harm rolled over and gently lowered her to the bed. He broke the exquisite kiss for one more thing had to be said.  
  
"This is forever Sarah!" Harm said.  
  
"Forever is the only it could be!" Mac answered, pulling him down to her.  
  
Indeed forever it was.  
  
A year and a bit.  
  
June Lundy heard the bell over the door of her clothing shop ring, letting her know that she had a customer. As she headed to the front she said to her daughter Hannah.  
  
"Customer!"  
  
"I heard Mom." Hannah said as she kept unpacking a box of sweaters.  
  
June walked to the counter and was pleased to see that her customer was a tall, dark and very handsome man.  
  
"Hello, May I help you?" she asked.  
  
The man gave June a smile so dazzling that she felt her heart skip a beat and started to speak.  
  
"Yes I'm looking for a birthday present for my wife and yesterday when I drove by I saw that white dress in your window and it is perfect for her." He took a piece of paper out of a pocket of his brown leather jacket. "Now here are her measurements, her height and a size from a similar dress. I hope it's her size?"  
  
June glanced at the paper. "Yes sir it's her size exactly, let me go get it."  
  
June walked over to the display window and took the dress down thinking; She must be a model with these measurements. Well a man that gorgeous would have a beautiful wife. She brought the dress over to him. "This is a lovely dress, it's silk and the only one in white." She told him.  
  
"That's it, that's it exactly! I'll take it." He said.  
  
"Hannah!" June called. Hannah, fifteen and pretty even with her braces, came out from the back and gave the tall, dark and very handsome customer a shy smile and her heart gave the same skip that her mother's did when she received his dazzling one in returned. "Hannah. Hannah! Box this dress and put one our cards in the box." June turned to the customer. "If the dress needs to be hemmed or any little nips or tucks, your wife can bring it back here. Alterations are included in the price and we do them on the premises. Oh you said that this is a birthday gift would you like it gift-wrapped?"  
  
"Yes, please." He answered.  
  
"Wrap it up Hannah." June told her.  
  
"OK Mom" Hannah answered and taking the dress she went to the back of the store.  
  
The customer stepped up to the counter and gave June a credit card. She rang up the sale and asked.  
  
"Have you and your wife been married long?"  
  
" Not quite a year, but we've know each other for five years now." He answered. "We worked together."  
  
" What do you do?" June said.  
  
"We are lawyers in the Navy." He said. "We were partners on cases and became friends, then I realize that what I felt for her was more than friendship, that I loved her. It took a couple of other incidents for me to tell her that however. I can't describe what I felt when she told me that she felt the same."  
  
June handed back the credit card back. "Do you still work together?"  
  
"No, the Navy does not let married couples serve in the same unit but the day after I proposed and before we even told our CO we both got new assignments! But if we have to choose between being together at work or being together in every other part of life, well it's not really a hard decision." He said.  
  
Hannah came from the back of the store with a box covered in gold paper with white ribbons. "Oh that's nicely done Hannah." June told her daughter.  
  
"Yes very pretty. Thank you." The customer said to Hannah.  
  
June put the package in a shopping bag and handed it to her customer.  
  
"Thank you for shopping with us and when you need that anniversary gift we will be here." She told him.  
  
"Thank you and good bye." The customer said. When he got to the door June called out.  
  
"I'm sure she will look lovely in it." She said.  
  
The man open the door but stopped in the doorway and called over his shoulder.  
  
"I know she does!"  
  
END 


End file.
